Dawn
Dawn is the biological mother of Holly J. Sinclair. She made her first appearance in''' U Don't Know (2). She has two young children, Breean, her daughter, and Josh, her son. She has the same blood type "A" as Holly J. She ends up giving her kidney to Holly J. when Fiona paid the required $20,000 for Dawn's prom dress. Character History While in college, she was in a relationship and ended up pregnant with Holly J. The biological father of Holly J. decided not to be involved, which she said is one reason she gave the baby up for adoption. Season 11 Her first appearance was in '''U Don't Know (2). She met Holly J. at The Dot, and brought her two small children, which she later reveals that she's raising on her own. She meets again with Holly J., where she is told about Holly J.'s medical condition, and is asked to take a blood test. It's later revealed that her blood type is A, like Holly J.'s, and she says that she will happily give her kidney up, but she asks for $20,000 in return. In Mr. Brightside (1), Fiona decides to give Holly J. the money as a prom gift before her lawyer tells her that selling a vital organ is illegal. Dawn meets with Holly J. at The Dot again with her two children. Dawn asks Holly J. why she isn't drinking any coffee, and Holly J. replies by saying that she needs to watch her liquids, due to the dialysis. Dawn tells her that it's all going to change soon. Holly J. then confesses to Dawn that she cannot pay for her kidney, and Dawn tells her that she knows that the amount of money she asked for is a lot. Holly J. tells her that it's not about the money, but rather the fact that paying for an organ is illegal, and that it's not against the law if you simply donate it for no cost. Dawn's mood changes rapidly, and she tells Holly J. that her life is nuts. Dawn tells her that after dropping her kids off, she has to work for nine hours, and that her friend (who is a registered nurse) told her that after the surgery, it'll take Dawn approximately three months to recover. Dawn tells Holly J. that she cannot afford to take that kind of time off of work, and that the donor list will come through soon enough. Holly J. replies sourly, saying that she understands that Dawn is so selfish that she will literally give up a baby without a thought, and that when she has the opportunity to save her life, she lets her down again. Holly J. then storms off telling Dawn, "You really shouldn't have children if you're not gonna be there for them." In Mr. Brightside (2), Dawn meets Holly J. at the Dot yet again, this time without her children. Holly J. admits that she shouldn't have ambushed Dawn for a kidney and that her expectation of $20,000 was reasonable. Holly J. says that she was the one being selfish not Dawn and asks for a second chance. Holly J. decides to wait for a kidney like everyone else on the waiting list. Dawn says that she is trying to help and is trying to find a way for the transplant to happen. Holly J. insists that she doesn't have to and that it was a strange and intense way for Dawn to meet the daughter she gave up for adoption. Dawn admits that she always wanted to meet Holly J. Holly J. feels like their meeting was the secret good part of all this. Holly J. says that her graduation is coming up. Dawn says that prom was the best night of her life. Holly J. says that maybe she'd be more excited if she could find a dress she liked. Holly J. shows Fiona prom pictures of Dawn. She tells Fiona that Dawn still has the dress. Fiona decides that she wants Dawn's dress and asks Holly J. if she thinks Dawn would sell it to her. Holly J. reports that Dawn seemed pretty attached. Fiona says that it's hard to put a price on vintage plus sentimental value. She offers the amount of $20,000. Dawn meets with Holly J. again, buying her a non-dairy latte. Holly J. tells Dawn that Fiona wants to buy her prom dress. Dawn says she can lend it to her, but Holly J. says that she can't and that Fiona said it was extremely valuable. Holly J. tells Dawn that Fiona wants to pay her $20,000. Dawn catches on and says that the amount sounds familiar. Holly J. says that Fiona can't help having expensive taste in gowns. Dawn is skeptical fearing that it may get them into trouble. Holly J. says that Fiona will pay cash so as to not leave a paper trail. Holly J. and Dawn celebratorily clink their glasses. Holly J. tells her mother that Dawn is donating her kidney. Her mother says that they will have to send her flowers. Appearances Trivia *She's a single mom of two small children, Josh and Breann. *She was in college when she became pregnant with Holly J. and gave her up after the father walked away. *When Holly J. admitted that she needed a kidney transplant, Dawn demanded $20,000. Fiona was willing to pay until she found it wasn't legal. She paid $20,000 instead for Dawn's prom dress, getting Holly J. her kidney. *Dawn was the second character to meet her biological child that she gave up for adoption. The first was Derek "Wheels" Wheeler's father Mike Nelson. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Parents Category:Season 11